


Love Makes her a Home

by isabeau25



Series: Babes in Space [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau25/pseuds/isabeau25
Summary: Hunk has a very important question for Shiro.





	

“Shiro?”

“What’s up, buddy?” Shiro turned away from the navigation screen to give the boy his attention.

Hunk had come into the cockpit alone, which made Shiro a little nervous about what Lance might be up to.

“Can I talk to you?” Hunk twisted the edge of his shirt in his hands.

“Of course,” Shiro raised an eyebrow at him.

Hunk usually didn’t ask permission to talk. If he got onto the right topic, he could talk almost as much as Lance.

“Well… I just… I was wondering if…” Hunk looked nervously at his boots.

“You want to come sit on my lap, buddy?” Shiro offered.

Hunk nodded and scrambled up, settling with his back to Shiro’s chest. Immediately, he started trying to push buttons on the navigation screen.

“Let’s leave those alone,” Shiro caught his hands, holding onto them as he wrapped his own arms around Hunk and blew raspberries against his cheek.

Hunk giggled and squirmed, kicking his feet in the air.

“So,” Shiro let go of Hunk’s hands once he was done with his squirming and laughing, “what did you want to talk to me about, sunshine?”

“Oh, well,” Hunk started to fiddle with Shiro’s sleeve, “you know how Keith and Pidge call you dad?”

“Uh-huh,” Shiro nodded.

Shiro wasn’t sure if Katie had started calling him that because Keith did, or if the kids and crew had intentionally taught it to her, but he didn’t mind. He was almost used to hearing Keith say it, and Katie had already realized that when she called him ‘dada’ and batted her eyes, he would give her almost anything she wanted.

He probably should work on that. Maybe.

“So I was wondering if maybe… maybe it would be okay if… I mean,” Hunk took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, “can I call you dad too?”

Shiro blinked.

“I mean, it’s okay if you don’t want me to,” Hunk continued quickly, “I know you’re not my dad, but you’re kind of our dad, and you take really good care of us, and I just thought maybe it would be okay, but if you don’t want…”

“Hunk,” Shiro interrupted him, giving his a squeeze.

Hunk gave a nervous little hiccup and stopped talking.

“You can call me dad if you want,” Shiro nuzzled against his cheek, “I don’t mind.”

Of course, Hunk would want to call him ‘dad’ too; he hated being left out of things, and of course, he would ask first.

“Really?” Hunk twisted to look up at him hopefully.

“Really,” Shiro grinned at him, cuddling him close, “I’m happy to be your dad.”

“I’m happy you’re our dad, too,” Hunk beamed up at him.

Shiro kissed his cheek and settled him more comfortably on his lap, “so, do you want to help me figure out where we’re going next?”

“Let’s go somewhere with mountains,” Hunk said excitedly, reaching for the navigation screen with both hands.

Shiro smiled, content to let Hunk pick their next destination. He was still getting used to it, but he was pretty sure he liked being dad.


End file.
